1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for mounting a backplane.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a server, is generally equipped with a plurality of hard disk drives (HDD). The HDDs are connected to a backplane for connection to a motherboard. The backplane is usually fixed in the server by a plurality of screws, which is inconvenient.